CMK
CMK (Born Johnathan Camacho, January 20, 1980) is a highly talented Hispanic professional wrestler. He has held numerous reigns as the UnderGround Pro (Now Underground Global Promotions) Iron Knuckle Champion and has wrestled in Xtreme Wrestling Revolution and Genesis Pro Wrestling. He is often considered a pioneer of the Iron Knuckle Division. The Beginning\ESPW Johnathan Camacho was born in Jersey City, NJ to a spanish family. Ever since he discovered wrestling, Johnathan's passion for it grew and grew. During his high school years, Johnathan enjoyed play-wrestling with his two best friends. Although they only thought they were fooling around, neither of the two would guess that their friend Johnathan had a screaming desire for real wrestling. After graduating High School, Johnathan enrolled in the Power Plant. However the Plant proved to live by it's legacy for Johnathan dropped out just after a year. Johnathan seeked easier training, so he joined the Eastside Wrestling Academy in Paterson, NJ. Johnathan dropped out of there too in less than a month. Johnathan returned to the Power Plant and managed to complete his training. But before he could obtain a certificate of graduation, they shut it's doors. Johnathan then rejoined the Eastside Wrestling Academy and graduated quickly under a month. He then joined the local Paterson federation called Eastside Pro Wrestling in January 2002 under the name of Killa. There he teamed up with another wrestler by the name of "Bad to the Bone" Chris Z. They were called Killa Z, quite the cheesy gimmick. They portrayed two thieves and where managed by Lady Panthera. Killa and Chris Z were friends before they teamed up in Eastside PW. They met in a online video game and became real life friends. The duo dominated in ESPW defeating various tag teams, when it came time for a possible title shot, the team got into an argument (Storyline) and it lead to them splitting up. Killa then wrestled singles, and teamed up with a massive wrestler by the name of Bomber. Like before they too engaged in a bitter disagreement and split up. They got into a bitter feud which ended with Killa being powerbombed out the ring and into a table. This event started a bitter real life feud between the two. Johnathan claimed that Bomber worked too stiff while Bomber claimed Johnathan "can't sell a move if his life depended on it". In December 2004, Johnathan was spotted by the NJ federation Original CAW Wrestling. They offered him a job, and left his friends at Eastside PW. OCW/UGP Johnathan began his OCW career by starting the exciting stable called The Originalz and called himself CMK. The Originalz consisted of Steve Palmieri and Chance. The group maintained a regular schedule and CMK showed an incredible ability in the ring, competing with the likes of The Outlaw and The Chief. Winning the Television title as well. Soon after, Steve Palmieri began to deflect from the group, things heated up when Steve was unexpectedly picked in Chance's lottery for a hardcore title shot. But before a match between Chance and Steve happened, Steve hit CMK with a car in the parking lot, ultimately revealing it before the title match in hopes of pissing Chance off. Legal Issues After the worked incident involving the car. CMK began to claim his injuries where far from fake. Which turned out not to be true. Later he was found guilty of insurance fraud. OCW couldn't handle such issues, and so after a agreement, CMK was scripted off the show with an on-screen firing. Things seemed cool, but CMK was left bitter and so he signed with a brand new British federation Revolution CAW Wrestling. RCW/XWR In November 2005, CMK signed with Revolution CAW Wrestling. CMK started off with a anti-OCW gimmick and formed an alliance with rising star Mike Majere. CMK's RCW run went well, defeating the seemingly undefeated heel champion Double E. Mike and CMK went after tag team gold, but the duo quickly got eliminated in the first round of the tournament by Jack Russoe and The Bandit. They were given a second chance at the PPV Infernal Gauntlet. There was meant to be two pairs competing at the PPV, but the opposing team had quit, so Mike and CMK were given the chance for tag gold. Mike and CMK showed excellent chemistry throughout, but CMK was hit with a Jack Knife Power bomb at the hands of Jack Russoe, and while Mike attempted to break up the pin, he was pulled back by the Bandit. For some weeks, CMK stayed at the side of his friend Mike. Soon the date was set for Xtreme X-Mas, the Main Event: John Johnson vs. The English Explosion vs. CMK vs. Mike Majere for the number one contendership for the World Title. For two weeks, CMK expressed to his friend that he found a beautiful girlfriend named Andrea. Mike was happy for his friend and hoped the whole thing would go over well. Xtreme X-Mas came! It became one of his most important moments in his wrestling career. Before the match, Mike Majere and CMK's girlfriend Andrea where caught under the mistletoe, which provided for an awkward situation for the three. The match was long and difficult, in the end, Mike won number one contender ship by pinning John Johnson after a CKplex at the hands of his partner CMK. Majere had won his first ever shot at the top title of the business. But after the night, something peculiar happened, with CMK as witness. Xtreme Wrestling Revolution The following RCW show actually never happened, RCW had undergone a name change. The new name: Xtreme Wrestling Revolution, or XWR for short. The first show, Mike was questioned by CMK regarding the scene at the pay-per-view, but not for the match, but for what had happened after. Mike was quick to deny all assumptions, especially those that included the mentioning of Andrea, CMK's girlfriend. The next week, on Saturday Night Sideslam, Mike had a short, strange confrontation with Andrea, but, CMK was quick to enter, and asked Mike for a favor. CMK asked Mike to plan a "special" Second Take for CMK and Andrea, the suggestion left Mike, Andrea, and all others curious as well. CMK surprised all when he proposed to his girlfriend! Even more shocking though, was when Andrea broke down and responded by saying that she couldn't marry CMK. CMK immediately accused Mike of stealing his girlfriend, which we later found out to be true, and sleeping with her. CMK then snapped and viscously attacked his long time best friend Mike Majere as the show ended. The next week, Mike seemed to be in denial, as he requested a handicap match with him and CMK to take on undefeated strong man LaMont Green. The match ended with CMK and LaMont Green beating down on Mike Majere, although the beating was far from over. Mike was continued to be beat by LaMont, but now with a chair. Mike was given many vicious chair shots, and even clever maneuvers with the chair. But unexpectedly, John Johnson began running down the ramp to the rescue, however, CMK was there to stop him. The show ended with Mike and John Johnson on the ground and LaMont and CMK admiring their handiwork. The next week, Mike Majere was reportedly shot, but out of storyline, he tore a trapezium whilst wrestling LaMont. For the next four weeks, Andrea became CMK's target, assaulting her until he was pulled away or arrested. Then Mike Majere returned in another match against LaMont Green. Mike nearly ended LaMont's streak, until CMK interrupted. CMK threatened to hurt his ex-girlfriend. Whilst distracted, LaMont rolled up Mike for a three count. RCW/XWR's third Pay-per-view, Broken Hearts and Broken Bones, happened on February 21st. Mike and CMK we're going to go at it. Before the match, we discovered that Andrea had been pregnant and CMK had caused a miscarriage, but, we didn't know who had impregnated her, CMK or Mike. The match was hard for Mike, and he ended up losing in the end with a CKO. Afterwards, Mike told CMK, that it had not been he that had impregnated Andrea, it had been CMK. Underground Pro Notice: Due to major archive losses. This section will be replaced with a Bulleted list with information. '' * CMK Came to UGP after XWR was boughtout by UGP. * CMK sought the UGP Iron Knuckle Championship, winning it after defeating K.O. Kidd for the belt. * CMK went on a heel turn and feuded with rival Dave Milan. Soon CMK turned face as Dave turned heel. * CMK became three time UGP Iron Knuckle Champion. Genesis Pro Wrestling In December 2006, CMK signed with GPW along with a dozen other former UGP wrestlers. For some weeks CMK began to engage in a feud with Ikken Makasu and another with Loco after comments stated in the 1st show. However, after about 3 shows. Genesis Pro Wrestling closed its doors along with Underground Global Promotions. CMK was now unemployed and stated he was deeply saddened by the end of UGP but understands why. The future CMK is currently accepting independent bookings and is looking for a new federation. CMK stated in a brief interview, "This ain't the end for me. I still want to wrestle. Me and my friend Mike Majere are looking to team up again." Past feuds * S.o.B. * Jack Russoe and The Bandit * Mike Majere * K.O. Kidd * Dave Milan * Loco Appearance CMK's attire has changed over the years. His earliest attire consisted of blue pants with a white flame outline and blue elbow pads with wrist tape. CMK then changed his attire half a year before shifting to RCW/XWR. His second attire was black pants with a blue accent design and a blue border at the ankle. He wore black long gloves with blue elbow pads and blue gloves. He also grew his hair out and had dreads. Later when he entered RCW/XWR he reverted to his early attire except he changed the color scheme to red. When he returned to UGP, he returned to his black/blue attire and cut his hair shorter and removed the dreads and has used that attire since then. Now CMK is wrestling in a new indy attire. Consisting of long tights with blue accents with a white outline. A first for CMK. He also has removed the black long gloves that where underneath the blue gloves and pads. Wrestling Maneuvers '''Finishing Moves' *''CKO'' (Cutter) *''CK Plex'' (Super Exploder) *''Rolling Spinebuster'' (Crash Course) *''Texas Clover Leaf'' *''Superkick'' *''Dragon Sleeper'' Signature Moves *Elbow Suicida *Spinning Wheel Kick *Flying Clothesline *Dragon Suplex *Bulldog *Flatliner *Half Nelson Slam *Flashback Entrance Music * "I Stand Alone" Godsmack (OcW - RcW/XWR) * "The Game" Disturbed (XWR) * "Seek and Destroy" Metallica (UGP) * "Revolution" P.O.D. (UGP) * "Coming Undone" KoRn (GPW) Miscellaneous Trivia * His wrestling name, CMK, is a abbreviation of his first wrestling name. Camacho Kid. He started out with that name then he was struggling to figure out a shorter version, which became CM Kidd. But due to its similarity to CM Punk and former UGP alumni K.O. Kidd (whom he briefly feuded with), he shortened it. He prefers that people refer to him as CMK, instead of his earlier names, claiming that "it all the same name". * CMK won the very first match in UGP. It was before OcW started it's Battlezone broadcast. The match was a Four-Way between CMK, S.o.B., The Outlaw, and The Chief. * CMK is good friends with several wrestlers he has worked with in the past. Those include his tag team partner Mike Majere, his former ESPW tag team partner Chris Z, and his UGP rival Dave Milan. * Ever since a dangerous flipping neckbreaker he received by the hands of Loco. He's been having regular checkups on his neck. He worries that one day he might seriously injure his neck and may end up rupturing a disc. "It's like the same thing that has affected many other wrestlers like Chris Benoit and Kurt Angle. I don't want to be in that list. So I'm making sure everything is alright." Championships and Accomplishments *'Original CAW Wrestling/Underground Global Promotions' :*OcW Television Champion (1 time) :*UGP Iron Knuckle Championship (3 times) Note: The OcW Television Title was later merged with the OcW World Martial Arts Title to become the UGP Iron Knuckle Title. CMK CMK Category:Characters from New Jersey